<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home is Where You Are by IamDaiBae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690623">Home is Where You Are</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamDaiBae/pseuds/IamDaiBae'>IamDaiBae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I wanted an excuse to write vulnerable yuri, Post-Canon, Post-Ending, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), This takes place as their shared ending, Yuri/Constance ending epilogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:28:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamDaiBae/pseuds/IamDaiBae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been two years since the notorious Savage Mockingbird had found a place to call home, and that was beside his lovely wife, Constance von Nuvelle, and they had been on the tracks of rebuilding the house that had been destroyed, earning a place in the history books. Yuri Leclerc, ended up properly asking Constance for her hand in marriage once the war was over, with a ring and everything.</p><p>This acts as a sort of epilogue for their shared ending. This is really an excuse for me to write some light angst and a lot of fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Constance von Nuvelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home is Where You Are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been two years since the notorious Savage Mockingbird had found a place to call home, and that was beside his lovely wife, Constance von Nuvelle, and they had been on the tracks of rebuilding the house that had been destroyed, earning a place in the history books. Yuri Leclerc, ended up properly asking Constance for her hand in marriage once the war was over, with a ring and everything.</p><p> </p><p>After the war, Constance would work towards being the leader of a house, her magical ability had paid off and she was finally recognized for her genius and abilities, having her status and life given back to her. To her, having her status returned to her was nothing less than what she hoped it would be. Her first act as a noblewoman was to hold a funeral for her long passed family. It was overdue, but necessary now that she had the funds. Instead of black, she asked everyone to wear white, in order to celebrate their new lives, instead of mourning those who lost theirs. Even the Emperor had shown up, wearing a white gown with a bouquet of roses, apologizing for not being able to help the blonde sooner. </p><p> </p><p>After Constance had promised that he would always have a spot in her house alongside her, as per their “agreement”, he had finally gone and seen his mother. They had been a couple in secret for the first while, but eventually they couldn’t help but be around each other, finding new ways to ignore and poke fun at the other, and it was only made easier now that they had been a couple, so meeting each other’s family was naturally the next step, and because of everything Constance had been through, the only choice was for her to meet his mother, the woman even Yuri hadn’t seen in a long time. He was nervous, but tried to hide it, but the blonde could see right through him and his act. Seeing his mother after what felt like centuries was the first time that Constance saw him cry. His mother was a beautiful woman, soft lilac purple hair that reached her lower back, desaturated purple eyes that held so many secrets and love for her son, even her features were enough to turn heads. Yuri certainly was her son. Constance tried hard to make a strong impression, and in the end his mother claimed that she would be lucky to have such a lovely daughter in law, causing the two of them to stammer and then bicker together about it. When Constance had taken off for the night, Yuri and his mother were sitting at the table where she presented the ring, and made Yuri promise to be the man his father wasn't. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t cry when he asked for her hand in marriage, but he did choke up however when she had agreed to marry him. Some part of him didn’t expect her to say yes or take him seriously, he expected her to scoff and roll her eyes at his antics, but to feel her jump into his arms and hold onto him made him vulnerable and he held onto her, thanking the goddess for letting him be this happy. They were so incredibly unconventional, with everything that they did, the way they would fight, the constant teasing and arguing, but it was really a way the two showed that they cared for the other. It wasn’t the perfect relationship, but they loved each other enough to know how to make things work. </p><p> </p><p>Their wedding was nothing short of grand. Though there were few witnesses and guests, everything was over the top for everyone that attended. Constance got her big white wedding gown, her dream venue, which was the grasslands of her home territory, her closest friends, and the love of her life. Everything for that day was payment for favors that many people owed Yuri, and he figured there was no better day to cash in a lot of them. That was the second time Constance saw Yuri cry, when she walked down the aisle, Balthus and Hapi on each of her arms. There were very few guests, but it didn’t matter. The after party was nothing short of the biggest part Nuvelle had ever seen, and it was undoubtedly the best day of Constance’s life. </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>The two did genuinely argue, what couple didn’t? Usually it was about work, specifically Yuri’s. When people would ask her about her husband being gone for long periods, she would only laugh and say that she was confident he would find his way home, but eventually she started missing him. Never once did she get jealous, nor did she ever ask about what his job entailed, but all she wanted was a letter to know how he was doing. It felt selfish, but when he would take her into his arms, promising that things would get better, she believed him. She would often demand that he bring her with him, and every time he would refuse, claiming that she was being irrational. </p><p> </p><p>By the Goddess, Constance was stubborn. She often didn’t take no for an answer when it came to anything outside of his work, and every time he would have to tell her no, it hurt every time to see her frown, then get reserved. It was the worst when she would tell him that she understood, then leave to go to her study. He often didn’t follow her, because he knew that it would only upset her further. Sometimes he would throw something against the wall when she would leave him stuck in a room, showing a single moment of weakness before he would simply go back to doing his work without problems. Yuri wished he was strong enough to let her accompany him, strong enough to promise that he would be safe, but there were times that was impossible.</p><p> </p><p>It was a particularly bad argument this time. Constance was normally more level headed and calm, but when Yuri mentioned that he was going to be away for months at a time, Constance started shaking, her nails digging into her palm as she tightened her grip. He immediately took notice and looked away, not knowing what to say. He was doing this for her, for the sake of their home, but he understood her frustration. He couldn't expect her to sit and do nothing while he was off being a different person and doing unthinkable deeds. </p><p> </p><p>She was good to him, too good in fact. The way she would tremble as she fought off tears, her eyes shut tight as she tried to call her breathing, few things broke his heart like seeing his wife cry. Yuri almost turned away and walked, but suddenly she was wrapping her arms around him, crying softly into his shoulder. For a moment, he almost started, but instead he only held onto her. "I can't lose you, Yuri." Constance would say softly into the crook of his neck, accompanied by some sniffling.</p><p> </p><p>No amount of cuddling and sweet nothings could fix the fact that he would be taking off in the morning. Promises of a safe return, and a break. He promised he would take her away somewhere, just the two of them. Constance would nod, promising to keep everything running here, and take care of the men he wouldn't be bringing with him. She promised to make more advances with her work, and make him proud. Little did she know, he was already proud of her.</p><p> </p><p>It was an hour before dawn, and Yuri thought it would have been a good idea to leave while she was still asleep. Surely she would be upset with him for doing so, but he wasn't sure if he could go through with leaving while seeing her say goodbye. He hated saying goodbye, because it usually was the last time he'd see those people. He kissed the top of her head before he looked down to her. </p><p> </p><p>What a meddlesome woman, she was loud and obnoxious, proud and egotistical. She's caused so many problems for him in the past, and she's naive to a lot of the world. Though when Yuri looked down to her, all he felt was nothing but the utmost admiration and appreciation for his wife. Her intelligence, her courage, the way she carries herself with the most importance. Constance was a woman that demanded respect, and she deserved it. With one last soft kiss, then he left to prepare to leave. The minute the sun would begin to rise, he would set off for somewhere deep in the kingdom, for months at a time, no contact with anyone from his life. It was hard, but it was how it had to be. What if they caught him sending letters? What if they recognized the name? He would be putting her in danger, and Yuri couldn't risk losing the warmth he had longed for his entire life. </p><p> </p><p>After packing his supplies onto his horse, he had gathered his closest men to prepare for the long ride. As he was about to get on the animal, he heard soft footsteps and all of his men went silent, causing Yuri to take a deep breath, not wanting to face her. Slowing down his heart rate, he turned around to look Constance in the eyes. He wasn't met with fury or anger, there was no screaming or crying, but she ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. Without saying anything, Yuri hugged her close, closer than he had ever held a human being in his life. She was trembling, something she did when she was afraid, but Yuri rubbed her back gently. All of his men stayed silent, knowing just how much the boss' wife meant to him. Even some of his men shed a tear. The couple shared a kiss, and they stayed like that until the sun peeked over the horizon, giving the hint that they had to be off. Constance was the one to pull away, giving him a smile. It was sad, yes, but she wanted to have him remember her smiling while he was gone. Yuri only hugged her again, telling her that he loved her and that he would come home to her, alive and safe. In return, she told him that she loved him too, and promised that she would be home, and she would be the one to open the door to let him in. They both pulled away, and off Yuri went, Constance stood and watched him until she couldn’t see him anymore. Before going over a hill, he turned back and smiled at her, a smile that she would remember for the rest of her life as the most vivid memory. Constance waited for another few minutes, in case he turned around to come back, but he hadn’t. He went on to do what he needed to do, which left her to do what she needed to do, and that was keep the nest warm for his arrival. </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Constance von Nuvelle was used to being alone in the market at this point, her husband had been gone for five months, and while she missed him every day, she was handling this surprisingly well. Everywhere she went, she knew there was gossip, which was irritating that they assumed she was a woman of status only because she had a husband, and not because of her brilliance when it came to her magic advances over the years. Though in their defense, she couldn’t have done it without him. He’d organized a meeting in secret with a group of nobles and pulled a few strings and made deals that laid the foundation for her to get everything she could have ever wanted. The more she thought about it, the more she missed him. With a dreamy sigh, she’d walked past a market stall that sold small ceramics, porcelain and glass. It was quite lovely, and immediately one caught her eye. There was one black bird and a white bird nuzzling against each other, and Constance let out a dreamy sigh, thinking about her husband. Naturally she had to pick it up, and decided it would serve as a lovely welcome home gift for her beloved, in hopes that he would appreciate it as much as she did. </p><p> </p><p>The trip home was an uneventful one, and she was greeted at the door by her maids and butlers, all smiling and glad to see her, more than usual. It made her almost unnerved, but she gladly entered the house. Heading into the dining room, she noticed that there was a bouquet of flowers sitting there, waiting for her with a letter. Naturally she was confused, not sure who was sending a married woman flowers. Perhaps it had been Hapi and these were some of the flowers she’d found after exploring Fódlan, or maybe from the brute Balthus, apologizing for ever doubting her. Hmph. That last one was a stretch, but she eagerly opened the card. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Don’t forget to open the door for me.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Those eight words made Constance’s jaw open in surprise and shock, her eyes threatening to spill tears as it sunk in. Looking back at the flowers, she smiled brightly, a smile that could blind anyone that was not careful. Instantly she knew who had sent her the flowers and immediately she ran to their bedroom, which in all honesty had been relatively unused while he was gone. During his long trips, she’d spent most nights in her study, or on the couch, knowing that their bedroom was empty and lonely without her other half. She looked out the window, and while there was no one there yet, she could only grab a chair and wait, holding her small ceramic birds as she waited for her beloved’s return.</p><p> </p><p>It had been two days since she had gotten her flowers, and Constance had spent as much time as possible at the window, only moving when she absolutely needed to do so. Some of the help around their manor would walk by and check on her, rather concerned for her well being, but she could only stare forward, excited to see when he would come over the hill. Any normal person would have given up at this point, but as soon as the sun started setting, after starting to doze off, there was suddenly one horse with a man on it’s back, then a group more. Snapping back to reality, Constance looked out and there he was, looking the exact same as when he left her. She couldn’t help the squeal that would leave her lips as she ran out of the room, yelling for everyone to make sure everything was perfect as she ran towards the front door, where she smoothed out her dress, made sure her hair was sitting nicely, making sure she looked her absolute best. </p><p> </p><p>Her ear was pressed against the door to listen for his footsteps, she waited until she could hear him on the other side and before he even got the chance to knock, Constance swung open the door and immediately jumped at him with a hug, which he immediately caught her, dropping his bags and belongings. It was a touching reunion, it was the longest they’d been separated and now she finally had him back in her arms. Yuri knew she’d be at the door already, and had made sure that he could easily drop his bags at that point, knowing exactly what she would do. He didn’t even have to raise his hand to knock before she would jump into his arms. He spun her around when he held onto her, laughing to himself. </p><p> </p><p>Yuri was the first one to pull away from their hug, setting her down as he soaked in the image of his wife after not seeing her for so long. Goddess, he missed her, he missed the way she looked when she smiled, how surprisingly tight she could hug him, how light she was. Shortly, he was pulled inside by his wife, where the entire staff had come to welcome him home. </p><p> </p><p>He was home. It was an odd thought for Yuri, having a place where he could call home, but nothing made him happier. The staff shortly dispersed, leaving the two of them in the foyer to react to the fact that they were together again. They couldn’t help in and once again wrapped their arms around each other, almost afraid that this was a cruel joke, but the feeling of the other in their arms let them know they were complete once again. </p><p> </p><p>“I missed you everyday, Constance. I thought of you and how annoying you were everyday.” Yuri said as he hugged her close, grinning to himself as he felt her swat his shoulder, but it was followed by a laugh. </p><p> </p><p>“I missed you as well, how else was I supposed to be reminded of how troublesome one man could be?” Constance whispered back to him, smiling herself. They stood there for a while, simply basking in the fact that they were together again. </p><p> </p><p>The rest of their day went without them breaking contact unless necessary, but as much as possible, their hands were linked as they sat together, Yuri telling stories of the past five months, what he had been doing, and how much he wished he could have been home. Constance enjoyed listening to his stories about work, hearing about how he lived a different life and still managed to come home to her. This time he had to pose as an upcoming singer for the opera in the kingdom, which made Constance more interested, knowing he despised singing in public. He seemed miserable recounting it, but it only made the story more lively. They talked until the sun began to rise for the morning, and Constance was the first one to fall asleep in his arms. He couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she was, the past five months had been a long time, but she still managed to wait for him, and he knew she always would. When he was sure she was asleep, that was when he let himself be vulnerable and thank the Goddess for keeping him alive so he could come home. </p><p> </p><p>Perhaps he would never tell her how dangerous it truly was, or the amount of times he was prepared to have to say goodbye, or even entertained the thought that he may not get to live to see her smile once again. But none of it mattered, fate or not, divine intervention or simply luck; he was exactly where he needed to be. Home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now, you might be wondering: "Is she going to only dedicate herself to writing for this one ship that isn't very well known?" And the answer is mostly yes. This is where I find most of my creative energy goes to, and this ship makes me so incredibly inspired to write more. I genuinely want to thank you if you did read this entire thing and entertaining my idea of this ship. Is this ooc? I don't know man, most of what I write is completely self-indulgent, but thanks for going on this ride with me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>